


The Pain of Secrets Kept

by Howlingwolf13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, George Weasley/Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post - Deathly Hallows, Rating will change, Slash, UA, im forgetting people, its a work in progress these will change throughout, mentions past, then AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingwolf13/pseuds/Howlingwolf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is asked to become the DADA professor he agree's, he loves teaching so why shouldn't he? Plus he will get to work with his lover, Severus Snape, the brooding Potions Master. Things are great but Harry wants to come out and Severus doesn't and with his godfather being a total prick it doesn't help the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Letter Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Snarry would be cannon and you probably would have never heard of the series.  
> A/N: So this came about when I was reading OOTP and Severus and Sirius get into it at grimmauld place, I thought this could make an interesting fic. I actually bookmarked the page a long time ago then I was going back through it and the story just kinda hit me. So hope you like it. I'm already a quarter way through chapter 3, so hopefully you'll get updates quickly. Though I can not guarantee that will be the case at all, I write sporadically and updates may be just as bad. Just know that I will never abandon a fic no matter how long it takes me!!  
> OK enough rambling... On with the story!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

   
  
Chapter 1: The letter arrives  
"Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, poking her head into his and Ron's bedroom, where the pair of them were playing wizards chess watched by Hermione, Ginny and Crookshanks, "Could you come down to the kitchen? Professor Snape would like a word with you."  
Harry did not immediately register what she had said; one of his rooks was engaged in a violent tussle with a pawn of Ron's, and he was egging it on enthusiastically.  
"Squash him-squash him, he's only a pawn, you dolt- sorry, Mrs. Weasley, what did you say?"  
"Professor Snape, dear. In the kitchen. He'd like a word."   
Harry's mouth feel open in shock. 'What was Severus doing here?' He looked at Ron Hermione, and Ginny, all of whom were gaping back at him. Crookshanks, whom Hermione had been restraining with difficulty for the past quarter of an hour, lept gleefully upon the board and set the pieces running for cover, squealing at the top of their voices.  
"S- Snape?" said Harry, almost tripping up and saying 'Severus'.  
"Professor Snape, dear," said Mrs. Weasley reprovingly. "Now come on, quickly, he says he can't stay long."  
"Whats he want with you?" said Ron, looking unnerved as Mrs. Weasley withdrew from the room. "You're not even in school any more!"  
"You haven't done anything, have you?" questioned Hermione.  
"No!" said Harry trying to sound indigent, racking his brain as to why Severus would have come to grimmauld place. The last time Harry had seen Severus they had argued about Harry wanting to tell his family and friends about the two of them.  
He pushed open the kitchen door a minute or two later to find Sirius and Severus both seated at the long kitchen table, glaring in opposite directions. The silence between them was heavy with mutual dislike. A letter lay unopened in the middle of the table.  
"Er," said Harry to announce his presence.  
Severus looked at him, his face framed between curtains of silky black hair.  
"Sit down, Potter."  
"You know," said Sirius loudly, leaning back on his rear chair legs and speaking to the ceiling, " I think I'd prefer if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see."  
Severus flushed angrily. Harry sat down quickly next to Sirius, facing Severus across the table, wishing it were reversed.  
"I was supposed to see you alone, Potter," said Severus, that sneer of his curling his mouth, "But Black-"  
"I'm his godfather," said Sirius, louder than ever.  
"He's an adult," snapped Severus.  
Sirius stiffened slightly, "I'm still his godfather."  
Severus snorted but did not comment, "Here," he pushes the letter towards Harry, "The Headmaster has requested me to deliver this."  
Opening the letter Harry read:  
 ** _Dear Harry,_**  
 ** _I hope this letter finds you well. I've come upon a dilemma and am hoping you may help. You see once again Hogwarts is in_**  
 ** _need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and I am quite hoping you would be interested in the position._**  
Harry gaped at the letter for a moment, him a Professor? He continued.  
 ** _It seems Professor Phenick was not quite up to the task of teaching some of your younger friends._**  
Harry couldn't help but snorting, Professor Phenick was easily intimidated and Ginny and the others were quite a hand full.  
 _ **If you accept the position you will be working closely with Severus, he will oversee your plannings and some of your lessons until you become comfortable with your teaching position. I shall harbor no ill will if you decline.**_  
 _ **Albus Dumbledore,**_  
 ** _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**  
Harry's heart went into over drive, Dumbledore was offering him a teaching position at Hogwarts! And he would get more time with Severus!  
"Is he serious?" he blurted out.  
"No potter, Black is sitting next to you. THAT is from Dumbledore." said Severus in that condescending tone of his, but Harry did not miss the glint of  humor in his eyes, though Sirius did.  
"I'm warning you Snape! said Sirius angrily.  
Harry put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, "Don't it's fine."  
"How touching," Severus sneered, getting to his feet, "Surely you have noticed Potter is very much like his father?"  
"Yes I have," said Sirius proudly.  
"Well then, you must also have noticed that he's so arrogant criticism simply bounces off of him," said Severus sleekly.  
Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside and strode around the table towards Severus, pulling his wand out as he went; Severus whipped out his own. They were Squaring up to each other, Sirius looking livid, Severus calculating, his eyes darting from Sirius's wand tip to his face and one towards Harry.  
"I've warned you, Snivellus," said Sirius, his face barely a foot from Severus's, "I don't care what Dumbledore says about you having been on our side, I know better-"  
"Sirius!" said Harry loudly trying to mask his anger, but Sirius appeared not to have heard him.  
"Oh, but why don't you say so?" whispered Severus. "Or are you afraid he might not believe a man who hid in his mother's house for the majority of the war?"  
"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted to have his fuck toy back, isn't he?"  
Severus's face paled slightly and his eyes narrowed as he raised his wand. Sirius quick to follow.  
"No!," Harry yelled, vaulting over the table and trying to get in between them, "Don't-"  
"Funny, where was all this courage when the war was going on?"  
"Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius, trying to push Harry out of the way, but Harry would not budge.  
"Why, yes, I suppose I am," said Severus.  
"Harry-get-out-of-it!" snarled Sirius, pushing him out of the way with his free hand.  
Harry's foot catches a chair as he stumbles backwards, falling his shoulder connects sharply with the edge of the table.  
Sitting up with a groan he takes in the scene before him, Severus his face livid had his wand digging into Sirius's throat.  
Harry reaching up to fix his glasses let out a hiss of pain drawing glances from bot Severus and Sirius, both men's eyes widened.  
In a flash Severus was at his side, kneeling next to him.  
"Are you alright?" asked Severus, concern evident in his voice.  
Harry looked up from his hand, fingertips smudged with blood, into Severus's obsidian eyes, "I haven't got a bloody clue how I managed to cut my face, but I believe I'm good."  
Letting out a strained chuckle Severus spoke, "I believe those infernal glasses of yours are the cause of that. Here," raising his wand he muttered a string of words in Latin, the pain above Harry's eye disappeared.  
"Thanks," Harry said softly.  
"Of course," murmurs Severus, "Anywhere else?"  
"My shoulder hurts pretty bad, I hit it on the table on the way down."  
"Of course you did," replies Severus helping Harry lift up his shirt to asses the damage, "Sorry," he mutters at the look of pain on Harry's face."I have to look at it."  
Harry just nods then winces as Severus's fingers grace the area, he lets out a sigh as the pain disappears.  
"Better?"  
"Yeah."  
Severus stood pulling Harry with him, Harry wobbled slightly, lightheaded.  
Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder to steady him Severus frowned slightly, "Did you hit your head?"  
"Not hard," Harry replied, then glancing over Severus's shoulder he bit his lip, "If you're not ready then you might want to stop being so concerned," seeing Severus's confusion he nods his head past Severus to where Sirius was standing, mouth agape staring at the two.  
Before either of them can say anything more Sirius seems to get over his shock, taking a step forward he says "Merlin Harry! I'm sor-"  
Severus cuts him off wand raised. "Stay away from him Black."  
Sirius becomes furious "No Snivellus, you stay away from my godson!"  
"So you can hurt him again? I don't think so Black." Severus's voice was calm, Harry knew he was furious.  
"I would NEVER hurt Harry on purpose!"  
"And thats worked out so well." said Severus sardonically "Harry's lucky he doesn't have a concussion  because of you!"  
Harry threw a sharp look at Severus while Sirius gaped openly at the two of them. Severus cursed inwardly at his slip up.  
Harry noticed the look of regret flash in Severus's eyes, looking at his feet Harry squished the sharp pain in his chest. Snorting he spoke "Wow, I know Dumbledore said to be nice Snape but we all know you cant stand me, no point pretending otherwise. Especially since I'll be your colleague soon."  
Before Severus can reply Sirius speaks, "Colleague?"  
Harry nods, "Yeah that's what the letter was about. Dumbledore wants me to rake the place of Professor Phenick, she quite."  
"Why?"  
Harry let out a small chuckle, "She wasn't quite up to the task."  
"I take you have agreed then?? asks Severus.  
Not looking toward Severus, harry nods. "yeah, just give me a minute to reply." Summoning parchment and a quill harry writes a quick reply.  
 _ **Dear Headmaster,**_  
 _ **I would love to take you up on the job offer. I'm sorry to hear about Professor Phenick, though she did seem timid when I met her. I believe we need to discuss the fact about me working with Professor Snape, I cant see that ending well.**_  
 _ **Harry Potter.**_  
Rolling up the parchment, Harry turns towards Severus and-not looking up- hands him the letter. "This should work. Do you know when I am to arrive?"  
Severus did not answer right away, only stared at Harry.  
Fighting the urge to look up, Harry grit his teeth. Finally Severus spoke. "Three days before the holidays are over should suffice."  
Nodding Harry thinks aloud, "Gives me two days to get ready then."  
Stowing the parchment in his robes Severus speaks, "I must be going, Dumbledore will be expecting me."  
 He left the room without another word.  
Sinking into his chair, Sirius spoke grinning "about time Snivellus left, the grease fumes were getting to me."  
Hands clenched Harry spoke "Sirius?"  
"Yeah?"  
The kitchen door opened revealing the Weasleys and Hermione as Harry spoke through clenched teeth, "Shut the hell up!"  
The Weasleys and Hermione, who had been merrily chatting moments before fell silent.  
"Huh?" Sirius asked confusion written on his face.  
"You heard me! Grow up and stop acting like a snot nosed teenager!!"  
"But its sniv-" Harry cut off the bewildered animagus.  
"Don't! Don't you dare finish that name! or so help me..." Harry let the sentence hang, not really needing to finish it, the threat was clear.  
"Harry dear, is everything alright? asked Mrs. Weasley.  
"Fine, Mrs. Weasley. Everything is fine. I'm tired though so I'm gonna head for bed." Harry was too, tired that is, he felt emotionally exhausted.  
"Would it kill you to call me Molly?  
Giving her a tired smile harry said, "Better not chance it."  
Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, "Fine how about mum?"  
Harry grinned slightly, "Yes mum." The two of them went though this all the time.  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and stepped aside so Harry could pass. "I'll have Ron wake you when dinner is ready." Harry just nodded, knowing he probably wouldn't eat later.  
Up in his and Ron's bedroom he lay there, eyes closed, wondering how much longer he could keep up thus ruse of hating Severus. 'not much longer' he though recalling his outburst. Sighing he turned over knowing sleep would be a long time coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has taken a lot longer then I originally planned to get put on here. But here it is, the first chapter of TPOSK! Hope you enjoy it and please excuse any errors, I havent had a Beta look at this. (If you know any send them my way! :D )  
> ~Wolfie


	2. Grow up Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks around corner* I'm really sorry its taken me so long to get this posted, life got busy but that's no excuse. I promise to get the next chapter up quicker, its already written just needs to be typed up! Though if you want to throw some suggestions out there I wont mind!  
> I wanna thank everyone who left Kudos and subscribed!!

Harry not having many things, had easily packed his belong by lunch the next day and with nothing else to do, he made it his job to avoid Sirius not wanting to discuss his outburst.  
The following evening after a tense dinner, Harry's luck finally ran out. Turning the corner coming from the loo Harry almost ran headfirst into Sirius.  
 _Damn_ , Harry thought turning on heel trying to escape, but Sirius caught his upper arm holding him in place.  
"Wait, Harry"  
Sighing Harry schooled his face blank before turning to face Sirius. Sirius took in his blank face and letting go of his arm opened his mouth to speak and shut it again without saying anything. Harry waited arms crossed.  
"I don't understand why you're so mad at me, Harry"  
"No," said Harry coldly "I don't suppose you do."    
"Look if this is about Sniv- Snape. . ."  
"And if it is?"  
"Then I don't bloody understand, why should you care what I have to say about Snape? You never have before!" Sirius's voice had steadily rose as he spoke.  
"Why should I care?" Harry's voice had dropped to a dangerous whisper, "He saved my life Sirius. He saved yours too, but you always manage to forget that bit."  
"You act like I ow the bastard something. I don't owe that Death Eater anything!"  
"He isn't a Death Eater anymore Sirius, he hasn't been for a long time."  
Snorting Sirius speaks," I don't believe that for a single moment. Did you know he's still sleeping with Malfoy?" Shuddering he continues "Malfoy. Though I don't understand how anyone would want to touch the greasy git."  
Harry hit him.  
Sirius was caught completely off guard and hit the floor with a thud.  
Harry stood over him, raged filled green eyes locked onto shocked brown ones.  
"Severus is _not_ sleeping with Lucius," Harry's voice left no argument.  
"Harry?" Harry looked up as George turned the corner, "You all right there mate?"  
"Not really George."  
Sirius stood, his nose obviously broken considering the amount of blood that was gushing out. " 'e 'it be George! 'arry bloody 'it be!"  
"And what did you say to make him hit you?" George asked coldly.  
"Jus' bointing out tha' I bon't owe Snabe anything and tha' he bwas sleebing with balfoy."  
George's eyes narrowed, he and Fred were the only ones who knew Harry was gay, they were definitely the only one's who knew he had feelings for Snape. Though they didn't know he was dating him.  
"You really should grow up Sirius, everyone else has," with that he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away.  
Harry was led to the room the twins were using, where he sat down on one of the beds trying to calm himself.  
"He's such a prat sometimes!" Harry burst out suddenly.  
"He's always been a right prat, it's nothing new."  
Dragging his hand over his face he let out a sigh, "I know, it just gets frustrating sometimes."  
"You're leaving in the morning, aren't you?"  
"Yeah"  
George grins, "Bet you're happy about that, more time with the dungeon bat!"  
"George!" Harry says trying not to smirk as he chunks a pillow at George's head, "You really shouldn't call him that."  
"Aww come on 'Arry, you know I don't mean it like that. I have to have some term of endearment when you finally grow a pair and ask him out."  
Harry softens, he hated not telling Fred and George, especially George.  
"Thanks, George."  
"For what?"  
"For being you. I don't know many people who would talk to their exes about a love interest."  
George's eyes soften, "You don't need to thank me for that, you know I'm here for you and I want you happy."  
Harry stretched his hand out across the space between the two beds. George smiled and took his hand, neither of them spoke, lost in their memories of days when the future was some impossible thing but they'd had each other.  
Harry broke the silence first, "I want you happy too."  
"I am happy, Harry." Harry didn't call him on the lie just squeezed his hand tighter.

* * *

  
Harry didn't get much sleep that night, what little he did was plagued by nightmares and memories all tangled together. George and him laying together arms and legs intertwined under a large tree, Sirius and him fighting over him being with Snape, Severus telling him if he spoke a word about their relationship to anyone it would be over, and him sitting all alone in the dark.  
When Harry woke he stumbled down the stairs towards the kitchen and his tea. As he blearily sat down at the table a cup of steaming tea was placed in front of him.  
"Thanks mum," he mumbled before taking a long drink and then choking slightly as the scalding liquid went down his throat.  
"Really Harry, I'm going to start serving you cold tea if you cant manage to not do that every morning."  
"Habit, sorry." Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and continued bustling about the kitchen.  
"What time are you leaving dear?"  
Glancing at his gold wristwatch he replied, "Around 7, Snape is coming here and then we're flooing to the Hogshead."  
"How does George feel about you working at Hogwarts?"  
That was an odd question, "He's happy for me?"  
"That's good," she hesitated before adding, "I'm okay with it if that's what the two of you are worried about."  
"I don't understand."  
Sitting down at the table she looked at him sternly, "I know my sons Harry, and I consider you one of them. I've known for quite some time that you and George are together."  
Turning scarlet Harry sputtered, "No, no you have it wrong, George and I aren't together!"  
"Look dear. . ."  
"Molly," Harry interrupted, "we're really not together." Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to speak but Harry pressed on, "We were, at one point but we haven't been together in almost two years."  
Mrs. Weasley sat there for a moment before speaking, "Why did the two of you break up?"  
Harry's gaze dropped to the table, "I love George, but only as a brother. When we first got together I thought I was in love with him, but I wasn't."  
"When did you realize you weren't in love with him?" She asked.  
"When I realized I was in love with someone else." That wasn't entirely true, things had been getting bad and then he'd had to go hunting for horcruxes. Things with Severus hadn't started developing until after he wasn't with George anymore.  
"Are you and this man together?"  
"No." Harry said quickly, cursing silently at how quickly he had answered.  
Smiling slightly she spoke, "When you and your partner are ready, we'd love to meet him."  
Before he could protest, the door opened admitting the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione and Sirius.  
"Morning everyone!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully, no evidence of their conversation on her face. She scared Harry sometimes.  
Breakfast was unusually silent that morning, it was a bit welcome though since Harry would be taking his meals in the great hall from now on.   
After breakfast everyone convened in the family room, Harry's things shrunk and Hedwig already en-route. As Harry hugged everyone - everyone but Sirius that is - the tension in the room was evident.    
Hermione elbowed Sirius. "Ouch" he muttered before clearing his throat "Ah. . . say 'Hello' to Remus for me will you?"  
Harry nodded as Sirius was elbowed again.  
Shooting a glare at Hermione he muttered something that sounded like 'Bloody witches' before spoke, "And I apologize for my behavior the other day." He didn't sound sorry at all so Harry just gave him a stiff nod and glanced at his nose satisfied that you could tell it had clearly been broken.  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything, the floo flared green and out stepped Severus Snape.  
"I've come to collect Potter." Glancing at Sirius he smirked, "Mutt, what happened to your nose?"  
Before Sirius could get out his retort Harry spoke, " _Severus Snape do not even start_."  
The entire room went deathly still. After recovering from the shock Severus spoke, "What did you just say Potter?"  
"You heard me Snape, I'm so tired of the two of you arguing. I'm not dealing with it anymore. So if the two of you don't have anything nice to say then keep your mouths shut!"  
"You think you have the right to tell me what to do? Just as arrogant as your Fath-"  
"Stop!" Harry interrupted dragging his hands across his face before continuing, "I don't know how much more I can take of this."  
"Meaning?" Severus asked voice tight and body tense. The others were silent.  
"Just that I wish you didn't hate the idea as much as you did."  
"Why should I be so inclined to even think a bout it?"   
Harry couldn't help the flash of hurt that surged through him, "No reason." he replied quietly before quickly changing the subject.  
 "Look we need to get going or we're going to be late." Turning to the others he said, "See you guys later."  
As Harry reached for the floo powder, Sirius spoke. "Harry?" Harry said nothing, nor did he turn around, he just waited. After a few moments he spoke, "I just don't understand, why? Even after all that, why?"  
Harry could understand, at least a little, he would be curious too if Sirius defended someone who was nothing but rude to him. _Because I love him and he's only like this when others are around_. Of course, he didn't say that out loud.  
"Why should you care? You wouldn't like the answer anyway and besides its not completely up to me, even if I could tell you I probably wouldn't" His voice was cold.  
"Why the hell not? I have every right to know, you bloody broke my nose over it!!" Sirius gestured towards his nose at the last part.  
"Like I said its not fully up to me."  
"And why the hell not?"  
"Because its not important." Harry's voice was extremely quiet.  
"It is to me! And obviously to you, you wouldn't have hit me otherwise."  
"It's not to some people."  
Severus snorted, "Just because not everyone wears their hearts on their sleeves Potter."  
Harry looked at Severus for a moment, before a small glow warmed his chest. Severus was trying to comfort him in front of everyone without actually doing anything.  
With a final goodbye the two left, leaving behind a extremely confused group that included two scheming twins, a calculating bushy haired witch, a miffed Animagus, a thoughtful mother hen, and several bewildered redheads. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Live up to your expectations? Suggestions?  
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> ~Wolfie


End file.
